


None Loves the Messenger

by Waldo



Series: NCIS LA: No Longer Missing [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Missing, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None loves the messenger who brings bad news" (Sophocles)</p><p>Possible resolution to "Missing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Loves the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NCISDaily March 1st prompt - cell phone.
> 
> Does not contain spoilers for the resolution to "Missing" as I don't think there are any out as of the writing of this story, but let's face it, it's going to end one of two ways: Well or Badly.

G heard the buzzing of some bug in his ear and, still mostly asleep, swatted at it. Which stopped it for a second before it was back. He swatted again, it stopped for another second and then came back.

Before he could swat at it yet again, Sam shoved him in the shoulder. "It's your cell phone, stupid."

G cracked open one eye. "Oh." He fished his cell out from under the pillow while it proved Sam right by vibrating again. G glared at the caller i.d. and stabbed the 'accept' button. "Gibbs, do we have to talk about the time zone difference between D.C. and L.A. again? It's like… four-thirty here."

"I know, but this couldn't wait. You awake now?" Gibbs voice was quiet, concerned.

G was pretty sure he didn't want to know what could make Gibbs call him at half-past four in the morning and sound like that. He struggled to sit up, trying not to wake Sam back up, though he knew Sam could sleep through a hurricane if he put his mind to it. It was why G's constant turning and twitching didn't bother him. G wiped a hand down his face. "I'm up. I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Your missing agent was found yesterday," Gibbs told him.

"Oh hell," G muttered, before reaching over to shake Sam awake now. "Sam. Sam, wake up." It occurred to him that he'd probably just outed himself with that move, but it was Gibbs, so it wasn't like he had much to worry about. Not with their past.

Sam didn't move but his eyes opened. G was, once again, reminded of how jealous he was of Sam's ability to go from dead-to-the-world to wide awake in a split second. "What?"

"They found Dom," G said before putting the phone on speaker. "Gibbs, what happened?"

"We're still working on it, but at about ten last night Ducky and I were called in because a body was being flown in from Colombia. CIA operative found him, got him sent back. We're not sure yet how he identified him, but Ducky and Abby ran fingerprints, DNA and dental records last night. We're sure."

"Fuck," G muttered. "Colombia?"

"We're working on it. Vance is setting up a meeting with a guy from The Agency who owes me a few favors and is looking to get off the bench. I'll keep you up to date as we go."

"I need to call his parents," G said with a twisted look at Sam. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Vance'll do it," Gibbs told him.

"I should do it. I was his last team leader."

"Yeah, okay, then," Gibbs said quietly.

G knew Gibbs was thinking of calling Kate Todd's parents. And probably the family of several of the Marines who'd been under his command in Kuwait. He wondered if he was lucky that he'd gotten this far in his career before finding himself in a position where he had to make this call.

"I should have final reports from both Ducky and Abby in the next couple of hours. I'll call back when we have a definitive cause of death."

G hated how awkward it was having this conversation over the phone. He wanted to just nod to say he understood, but that wouldn't exactly translate. "Hey, Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Was he tortured?"

The long sigh G could hear was answer enough before Gibbs managed to say, "Yeah. Looks like it."

"Fuck," G said again, not really having anything more eloquent to say on the subject.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed.

"Does Ducky at least have a time of death?"

"He's guessing about a week ago, but he'll know more exactly later."

G flopped back against the headboard of Sam's bed. "Okay. I'm going to get my team together and tell them. You'll call when you know more?"

"I will. And G?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know he was the new kid and he wasn't there too long, but it's always hard to lose a team-member."

G wiped his hand down his face again. "In some ways I think it makes it worse. He was what? Twenty-four years old?"

"If you need anything, you'll call?" Gibbs asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Besides, it sounded like G had someone a little closer in proximity now that he could turn to.

"Sure," G said, because he was expected to.

"I'll call back as soon as I hear from Ducky," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks for calling me yourself. Honestly, I don't think I could deal with Vance at this point."

Gibbs laughed a little, "Like I didn't know that."

G laughed back, a weak, anemic sound. "Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, G."

"Bye, Jethro." G slouched down against the pillow again, tossing the phone to the end of the bed. "Fuck."

Sam wrapped an arm around G, "Yeah."

G shrugged him off, not ready to be consoled. There were things that had to be done now. He sat up on the edge of the bed, staring at the hardwood floor. "Do me a favor, call Hetty; have her call Nate, Kensi and Eric in. They should know before everyone else comes in and a rumor mill gets started. I'm gonna take a shower."

Sam glowered at G's back, but let him go. He knew G would want a few minutes to compose himself, by himself, after news like this, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Today's gonna suck, isn't it?" Sam asked G's retreating back.

"Already does."


End file.
